


Distracted

by nhasablog



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Mantis reveals something interesting about Peter.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Peter wasn’t ticklish. Truly he wasn’t. It was just that the squeezes Mr Stark kept giving his knees as the Avengers talked to the Guardians made his leg jerk away each time, and the involuntary smile grazing his lips seemed to match the smirk growing on Tony’s. But he wasn’t ticklish. Just… sensitive. **  
**

Yes, all right, he was ticklish, and Mr Stark had known it for quite some time now and kept using it to his advantage. For some reason.

The other Peter - the older one - was saying something that OG Peter had entirely missed. Something about a mantis. Peter wasn’t sure.

Oh! Mantis was a person. Or something. Right, cool, Peter was entirely on track now.

“Sounds cool, doesn’t it?” Tony asked him, his voice low.

Peter blinked. “Uh. Yes. Totally.”

Tony snorted. “You haven’t heard a single word they’ve said, have you.”

“It’s your fault,” Peter said defensively.

“I’m just trying to help you get rid of this ridiculous weakness. What if the knowledge got into the wrong hands?” He squeezed Peter’s knee again, and Peter jerked away, right into Mantis herself, apparently.

“Oh,” she said as Peter scrambled to apologize. “He likes that.”

“What?” Peter said, distracted as he was watching Mr Stark’s hands in case he decided to attack again.

“He likes what you’re doing.”

“Who-”

“Is that so?”

She’d been talking to Tony, apparently, and the grin he was wearing was foreboding. Peter had definitely missed something.

“What are you-” he started, but Tony held up his hand.

“I’d advise you to leave it for later. Trust me, you don’t wanna have this conversation here.”

The others had fallen semi silent, and Peter, still confused, decided to trust Mr Stark on this one. He would find out sooner or later anyway.

* * *

 

Later came in the form of Tony showing Peter some upgrades in the lab that same evening. The others had settled down in the living room or kitchen or their respective rooms, since Tony was housing them all at this point. He’d asked Peter to come with him, since he was set to be dropped off in Queens again very soon. Peter hadn’t protested, figuring he could get some answers now. Too curious to let it go.

Had he known he’d be embarrassed throughout the whole convo, maybe he’d decided to not bring it up, but he hadn’t, so he did. Asking Tony almost as soon as they entered the room.

“What did she mean?” Peter asked as Tony started pulling out the appropriate items onto the desk. “Mantis. What did she mean?”

Tony looked up at him, his lips twitching. “You sure you wanna know?”

“Yes? I mean, shouldn’t I?”

“You missed when they told us what Mantis can do, right?”

Peter smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Tony waved a hand at him. “Don’t apologize. She can basically feel what others are feeling when she touches them.”

“Oh! That’s cool.”

“Right? And since you practically slammed into her she felt what you were feeling in that moment.” Tony finished fiddling with the items. “Which was apparently that you liked it when I tickled you. Or messed with you. She didn’t specify.”

Peter’s face was on fire. “Oh. I… well…”

Tony’s face softened. “It’s all right, you know. Tickling can be fun, and quite frankly I wouldn’t be doing it to you if I suspected you despised it anyway.”

Peter looked down, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “It’s… not just the, uh, tickling. I mean, yes, it’s fun, but it’s not just- that.”

Tony was drumming his fingers against the desk. “You wanna talk about it? We can totally ignore it too, there’s no problem.”

Peter decided to be open, for once. “I guess I just like the fact that I’m not just a random kid to you anymore. When you mess around with me I feel like you like me. That we’re friends or something.” God, he really hoped he didn’t sound as pathetic as he thought he did.

“Hey, look at me.”

Peter sighed. “Do I have to?”

Tony laughed. “Preferably, yes.”

Peter obliged, aware of how his face still burned.

“Of course I like you, you idiot,” was all he said, and Peter laughed. Partly because what he said was funny, and partly because Tony’s fingers were poking him in the ribs. “You think I’d hang out with just anyone?”

Peter backed away to escape the tickling, which was kind of ironic since he apparently liked it. “I don’t know! Maybe you didn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

“Stop fleeing, I’m trying to show you love and support here.”

Peter tried to remain in one spot as Tony squeezed his sides, but it was hard, so he very soon pushed the hands away, still giggling. “I can’t.”

Tony was grinning. “Guess I can always trap you against a couch or something later. So, you wanna see the upgrades or not?”

Peter had a giggly future ahead of him. He didn’t mind it at all.


End file.
